


We're All Made Of Stars

by Yowzahhowzah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Please Don't Kill Me, and vacations at the beach, because what is fluffier than babies, first fic so its probably bad sorry, fluffy af, just pure fluff, timetot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzahhowzah/pseuds/Yowzahhowzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his family go on a family vacation on the beach. Cuteness and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Made Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Basically fluff and fluff and fluff really.
> 
> Please give me feedback because this is my first fic and I don't know if I did good or not, so please, any constructive feedback and advice would be nice. Thanks!

"DOCTOR!"

He shoots up from his seat, his book landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Yes dear?" He yells back, just before he sees a grumpy River, still in her flowery sundress, with their child held in her arms, and said child giggling every time she pulled one of her mother's curls as it bounced back to shape.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

She shoves the 6-month-old into her father's arms. She makes a noise of protest as she looses her favourite toy.

"I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO PUT HER TO SLEEP FOR THE LAST 3 HOURS AND EVERYTIME I TRY TO PUT HER INTO HER COT, SHE WAKES UP! THEN, WHEN I BOUNCE HER AROUND TO MAKE HER SLEEP, SHE PLAYS WITH MY CURLS AND JUST - UGH!"

She throws her arms in the air and sits down on the chair her husband previously sat on as she folded her arms in front of her heaving chest.

The doctor, on the other hand, bounces Esther around the room to entertain the restless child.

"River -" he takes a look at his exasperated wife and continues," River, why don't you just take a break first, I'll put her to sleep." He shifts his focus to the little babe who is now blowing raspberries,"You would like that ,wouldn't you, Essie? Hmm?"

A moment of silence pass between them, and the Doctor almost think that she's about to cry, until she snaps up to meet history  eyes, "You said this would be relaxing, you said that this would just be a fun family trip to the beach, you said I would enjoy it. Well, obviously, I'm not enjoying it." She lets out an exasperated sigh and leans back on the chair with her eyes closed.

"River, just let me do it, okay? Honey?" He walks towards River and sits next to her.

She turns to face the Doctor and looks down at their child.

"See? I told you this wasn't a good idea." She says softly, just like the sounds of the gentle waves lapping at the shore on the beach just outside of their porch.

"I told you we would be stuck in our house with a fussy baby, I told you that we wouldn't have time to go out, I told you that -"

The doctor shushes her with his finger.

"River, you will enjoy it. I know it. But we just need to put Esther to sleep then we can go out to eat dinner, okay dear? Hmm?" He tilts her head and he is met with tired and exhausted eyes.

"..."

"Fine." She drags herself off the chair and slowly walks towards their room.

She mumbles remarks and warnings but the Doctor has heard them all, and replies to them with "yes, honey.", "Yep, I'll do that.", "Just sleep and everything will be fine."

He finally coaxes her to bed and helps her slip under the covers.

"Sleep well, River."

She mumbles something incoherent, and he takes it as his cue to turn off the lights and leave.

-

"So it's just you and me then, Esther Song." He closes their bedroom door and makes his way to the living room again.

Esther Amelia Song grumbles.

"I know, I know, I'm not mummy, but we'll be fine, yeah?"

He bounces his child in his arms and walks in circles around the room.

Esther immediately scrunches up her face, red flooding her features, and makes noises that hint the beginning of a tantrum.

He bounces the child more vigorously, in hopes of calming her down.

"Shh, shh, Essie, don't cry, you're gonna wake mummy up. "

The child squirms in his arms.

"Hmm? Esther? What do you want?"

She moves her hand towards the porch, her hands in a knocking motion.

"The porch?" He ask. His non-existent brows scrunching up in confusion.

The baby lets out a happy squeal and slaps her little fat arms on her rounded thighs.

The doctor takes that as a sign of approval, he smiles at his little bundle of joy and goes out to the porch.

As he slides open the glass door leading to the porch, he is greeted by a sudden sea breeze. Esther shivers despite his warm hands enveloping her.

He sits on the hammock which is placed facing the sea. He half-leans, half-sits on the hammock so that he could place Esther on his lap, her back on his stomach and her face towards the crashing sea.

He takes off his tweed coat and wraps it around the babe, pressing her close to keep her warm.

She is first distracted by the lapping sea and the strands of light through the wooden gaps above.

But then the Doctor sings her a Gallifreyan lullaby that he has sung since she was in the womb and she notably relaxes. She slumps against her father. Her eyes slowly fluttering close, her dark lashes fluttering against her pale skin, losing the battle of consciousness.

"Sleep, Esther." He gently pats her tummy in beat with the lullaby and rocks the hammock with one of his foot. And before long, Esther Amelia Song is asleep.

He looks at the sleeping babe, her brows sometimes furrowing and her fists sometimes clenching up.

"Are you having adventures up there, hmm? Essie?" He chuckles softly.

He looks out to the shore. The sea is a turquoise blue, shimmering in the golden sunlight, gently lapping at the sandy shore. Faraway, children are laughing and playing in the sand, their voices and laughter barely audible but still there.

He looked at his child once more. Her chest slowly rising and falling, in blissful sleeping contentment. Every time he looks at her, he can't help but watch this little miracle in awe.

They never expected to have kids, they didn't even think they were compatible. But one night, it just ... Happened. He never thought he could have a child. Hell! He would've said he was insane if anyone told him that. But that was before Esther. Before this little being, who was now blowing raspberries in her sleep, came into his life.

"You will be a star, Esther Song." He pats her tiny whiff of blond hair.

He really didn't know when, but listening to the waves crashing and the seagulls calling made him drowsy.

And he fell asleep.

-

River woke up and left the room, scratching her eye and yawning. She walked into the living room and saw the father-daughter duo gone. She then looked out to the porch, finding the Doctor on the hammock.

She slid open the door gently, careful not to wake them, and tiptoed to beg the floorboards not to make a sound.

She walked closer to the hammock and found her daughter sleeping soundly, wrapped in her father's tweed, and said father asleep.

She smiled at the heart-warming sight and pulled out her scanner to take a photo.

Then, She took the sleeping babe to her cot, putting her down.

"Sleep well, sweetheart." And placed a kiss on her forehead.

She then went back out, crawling into her husband's side, wrapping the tweed around herself.

She kissed his cheek and snuggled up next to his warmth.

He suddenly stirred, making her think that she had woken him up, but he just moved an arm to wrap around her shoulders.

She smiled, and went into oblivion thinking:

Yes, maybe he was right after all, maybe she would enjoy it after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would love if you'd give me some feedback or comments!
> 
> I have a bigger project coming up, so stay tuned :)


End file.
